The Truth of the Crystal Pool
by lavabirdtemple
Summary: All you know is that love hurts, alot.
1. Chapter 1

Magolor looked into the Crystal Pool, the pool that shows a person their deepest heart's desire, named for the hundreds of tall, glowing crystals that surrounded the cave, and saw a demonic, crazed, ghostly armored being staring back at him with crazed eyes. He laughed, thinking, _With that _fool_ Kirby and his friends, I will soon be the king of the Multiverse_. He stopped himself when he saw Kirby on the other end of the pond sighing at what he saw.

Surprised at what he saw, considering this was a happy place, he said, "Kirby, how are you, and if I may add, why are you here?"

"I-I actually j-just came to get you. So, let's go." He was obviously startled, and he started to drag Magolor out of the cave. _Weird, I have never seen Kirby act rushed, I know I have a reason to be scared of him seeing my dream, but why shouldn't I see his._

Once they got out of the cave, Kirby sighed in relief and said, "Sorry, Mage, it's just you scared me, and you, well, know, dreams are meant to be a secret, and all that, I think."

Against his better judgment, Magolor laughed, even though he was referred to with a nickname he absolutely _loathed_. "Yes, I guess you are right, just remember you said that, ok." He didn't mind using Kirby like a tool he thought he was, but he stilled did not want to hurt him more than he needed to.

Unbeknownst to Magolor, Kirby knew what Magolor saw in the pond, and he knew it was the embodiment of the power he craved, but what no one knew was that Kirby saw Magolor and he in Dreamland relaxing being happy, together, because he thought he could change him, and he could even get Magolor to love him.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the moment they were all waiting for, Landia was defeated. Kirby was ecstatic, _Finally, we're done, and Magolor will be-_

"Thank you, Kirby, for all that you have done." Magolor picked up the crown.

_No,_ Kirby thought.

"Without you none of this would be possible." He laughed and flipped the crown onto his head.

_I thought he changed, he was becoming so nice._

"And now, without further adieu, I must be off." The crown fell on his head and he transformed into a mage like beast. "Weird, this is not the form I saw, oh well, power is power, right, _Kirby_" he said adding hate and malice into that last word.

Kirby backed away, because he was scared, because, for the first time in his young life, he had actually been scared, for even when he fought the creepy, bleeding mass that was Zero Two, he was only nervous but felt his duty as a Star Warrior push him through.

But this was different, this was a guy he traveled with, a guy who he fought for, and the monster he was in love with.

"With all you did, I'm going to repay you; yours will be the first of many planets to bow at my feet. Au revoir!" He opened a portal to Popstar and Kirby was about to chase after him until something caught him.

He felt teeth on the back head and felt himself being lifted up. The lead Landia stuck his teeth into him, and Kirby thought the dragon was going to kill him for what he did, but Landia threw Kirby on his back and flew through the portal before any of the others could get through.


	3. Chapter 3

This was a first for Kirby, barreling threw space on a dragon not much bigger he was, chasing his only love, who just so happened to turn himself into a demonic mage bent on controlling the world, and having the dragon he was riding not only shooting STARS AT FLYING SPHERES WITH FACES but it also used telepathy._ Young one, why did you help him achieve his evil goal of getting the crown?_

"…" Kirby was silent for a moment and thought, _Because he told me you were evil._

_I was afraid of this; the crown told me that you were infatuated by the villain, and that you were a powerful warrior, but you must know, this beast is not only evil and powerful, he is cunning, so now we must be careful._

Kirby nodded but with a guilty face. Landia noticed this and said, _Do you still think that he has an feelings for you? He used you, betrayed you, and left you to die at my claw._

_You know, that's not helping your case very well._

Landia laughed but swerved backwards because there was a giant star about to crush them. _As much as that is you must know this, that demon _cannot_ be trusted. I know what his goals are, I know the power of the crown, and I know his potential, and I see him there with his ship, we must fight._

Kirby saw Magolor and he started using the ship to fight. Kirby thought to Landia, _I know I cannot be trusted to fight him but give me the reigns in this fight, you have seen what I can do._

_On the contrary, you are the only one I trust for this fight, that is why I chose you and not the knight._

After a long time using the Landia's power Kirby and the dragon took down the ship so Magolor appeared in front of the duo only to charge up spheres of energy and say, "Pourquoi vous fou insolent, prenez cette."

Landia was able to dodge most of them, but was hit point blank with one, and started to spiral towards the ground. When he crashed, Kirby went to him and said, "Landia, are you ok?"

It was at that moment he noticed how bad of a shape Landia truly was, so he thought to him, _Do not fret for me child, I will_, he thought for a moment, _will survive for now, but you must destroy the evil one, for every being in this universe._

Kirby stood up tall, with determination, trying not to think of what he was promising, "I will destroy that crown, and if it comes to that, I will kill him."


	4. Chapter 4

Kirby took the sword in his hand and did the only thing he could think of, he made it grow and swung it down with all of his power. Magolor was smart enough to use a shield spell he learned from an old friend at the last moment. Unfortunately, Kirby was to strong and broke it, and then created a sword even bigger than the last and he crushed me, and as I was falling, I could see he was crying. _He shouldn't be crying, I did not mortally hurt him, and I have seen him sustain much more physical damage._ It hit me that maybe it was not _physical_ damage. _Did my deceit really hurt him that badly? If so, then why, he had no true feelings for me, he was only helping me out of a self induced jam, right? Did he truly care for me, I mean I knew he cares for everyone, but he wouldn't cry for a friend, or in his mind did he see me as more then a friend? I knew very well that he was homosexual, but he didn't like me did he? He couldn't of; I never was even that nice to him, I was just using him and I know he knew it. Was he infatuated by me, no that is impossible? Could he really love me, and was I really that huge of a monster to attack him while so._ It was at that moment that he was mere inches off the ground when a dark cloud enveloped him. After he was fully surrounded by it he saw himself in a bright white room and in front of him was an odd colored version of himself, instead of where the was blue there red, where there was yellow there was black, and where was white there was purple and he had the master crown, which Magolor did not. It was then that he realized that he noticed that they were both in the form that he met Kirby in. "Hello, weak one, I must thank you, if not for you, my power would still be with that accursed dragon never to be able to control something and I would never be able to rule the world, and now, watch, as I kill off he only people to ever trust you."

"No, please this isn't what I want."

The crown, which I realized I was talking to in my own psyche, laughed, "Who said this is about what you wished for anymore, this is about my want for power now, and I will start by killing the puffball and take over the place that you couldn't."

_Why, this was all my fault, I became a monster of my own greed, and because of it, the only person to care for me and trust me has to fight a monster. Cher seigneur ce que j'ai fait pour lui._

I watch in horror as a demonic, helmeted ghost came towards Kirby. I felt my consciousness slip away, so with the last of my power, I scream to Kirby, "Kill me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kirby used the rising falling slash combination technique on the crown's form, Magolor Soul, and finished him. When the blade connected with him a second time, he felt his mind shift and saw an area he was amazed at, a pure white room that had columns depicting the owner's life, but what took his attention was what was in the middle of the room. Magolor was falling from the top of the room, very slowly. He said, sounding like it hurt him to speak, "Hello, Kirby, I'm sorry for what I have done to you."

Kirby, knowing what this place was and what falling meant, said through tears, "Magolor, please, don't say things like that, y-you can't leave me alone!"

Magolor smiled weakly, and, after coughing, said, "You will not be any more alone here without me then here with me, all I did was use you, even at the pool-"

Kirby cut him off, still crying, but somewhat angry now, "Yes, I know, I know, you saw yourself in 'Soul' form, I don't care, don't leave me."

Magolor was dumbfounded, "You've known this whole time?"

"Yes, and I don't care, please try to stop, don't fall."

Magolor sighed, knowing he would have to say this, "Kirby, this is my soul room, that you know, and I know you know this next part too, you know, please it is hard enough to do this and not see you cry."

And true to his word, Kirby was crying his eyes out, but Magolor continued, "You know going up in this place for a mage is going to heaven, but if a mage is going down, the minute he touches the floor, I am sent straight to hell, so please forgive me."

At this point Kirby was having a full breakdown, so Magolor said, "Remember these words Kirby, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu es la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivé à moi et je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire cela à la seule personne à avoir jamais s'occuper de moi, la chose la plus proche je n'ai jamais eu un amour. Remember these words when I'm gone."

He was practically on the floor when Kirby said with a smile and tears, "I'm glad I learned French for you." And with that, Magolor cried happily and disappeared in a ball of light.


	6. Chapter 6

_Why, why did I have to be brought back. And why did I have to be damned to have this crown with me forever._

Magolor heard thought, then heard, _Yes, because being with you is the greatest thing possible._

"Don't you dare use sarcasm on me you worthless piece of metal." He screamed, earning looks from multiple waddledees. He nervously laughed then floated away. _Look what you made me do._

_ I made you do nothing_. The crown said, with what sounded like a laugh. Magolor gave an exasperated sigh and thought, _Why didn't I die like I should of when I fell._

The crown stopped and thought, _I have no idea, what is possible is you used the last of my power to get your last wish, to apologize to that annoying puffball._

_ You're wrong._

_ What was that?_

_ You damn crown, I said you were wrong, that was not my last wish, it was for Kirby, not some annoying puffball, to accept my apology._

"Tell me what you are doing here demon, before I banish you back to that hell-hole you call home" Magolor was surprised, because a) he knew the voice b) he didn't want to talk to that star-warrior c) he knew that Meta-Knight hated cursing and did everything to make sure he did not do such a vulgar act.

"Hello Meta-Knight, I wanted to say to Kir-"

"You think I would let you anywhere near my student." He roared, pushing Galaxia against Magolor's throat.

The crown took over Magolor and said, "Oh, you think you can, try and fight me and see what-"

He was cut off buy Kirby using the rising slash on the crown. He then started, "Meta, if you don't want him to see me, was it a good idea to scream. Crown, you are an ass, that needed to be said, also don't instigate a being that can rip you apart. Magolor, control that idiot."

Meta-Knight and Magolor were shocked, and in Magolor's mind even the crown was thinking of something to say. Magolor created the seal he uses for the beam attack and created another of himself, though with an alternate color scheme, the Crown's body. When Meta-Knight saw this he tried to attack the clone but Kirby stopped him with his own sword. "Meta, relax, if anything happens I can take care of him," he turns to face the Crown's body, "I mean, I do have the same ability that I used to beat him once before. Now all of you sit, and if either of you idiots, you two know who you are, will have a chance to speak. Meta-Knight, after your little show of words, you will not talk, so can you get some tea."

Magolor said, knowing he'd get cut off if he didn't say it now. "Kirby I need to say this now, I am sorry for using you my quest for power was turning me into a cruel demon, and it was only right that you killed me yesterday-"

"You are dumb, aren't you, just my luck that I was stuck on your head."

"What's that supposed mean?" Magolor yelled at his different colored carbon copy.

"It wasn't yesterday; it's been at least a half-year." The Crown said with a snide voice.

"And how does the now powerless piece of junk know that."

"Oh, that was a cheap shot, Mage." Crown said, actually hurt, knowing that nickname would set Magolor over the edge.

"Stop both of you, the tea is ready, and Magolor, the crown is right, only it's been three years since the event." Kirby said in a monotone voice.

At that revelation, even the crown was shocked. Meta-Knight brought the tea and Kirby said, "Now, I say to you three of you have a nice day, and Magolor I forgive you, now leave me alone."

Magolor almost broke down, but crown hit him, trying to look mean, but even Meta-Knight saw through this. After he regained composer, Magolor asked the remaining star-warrior, who was drinking his tea, "Was he like this, commanding and broken, the whole time."

"For a month or so, but after that," Meta-Knight put down his drink, "he seemed to hate himself, saying he wasn't good enough, then after a month of that, he was almost himself."


End file.
